In general, mobile electronic devices do not have the same processing power and memory resources as desktop computers in order to improve portability, and may rely on battery power to operate. For example, when a memory allocation is not good, it may have a bad effect on an operation of an electronic device, according to a driving time of applications. In addition, a battery lifetime may be shortened or excessive power consumption may be caused.